


Dimples In Rosy Cheeks

by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fan Dan Howell, Misgendering, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot
Summary: Phil is set up for a blind date with fan Dan.





	Dimples In Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Valentine's Day Phanfic Flash Fest. Follow me on the shit hole Tumblr @candanandphilnot enjoy <3

Rose said that Dani had curly brown hair, cute dimples set in rosy cheeks and a smile that would make Phil’s heart skip a beat. Dani was obsessed with video games and loved spending nights in playing board games. On top of that, apparently, Dani was a huge fan of Phil’s YouTube videos. What Phil wasn’t a huge fan of, was blind dates.

After his nothing but messy divorce from Jan, Phil hadn’t really moved on. Getting married right out of university sounded like a great idea at the time, but looking back on the situation, he probably should have gotten to know Jan a little better. No wonder his mother protested the proposal on their six month anniversary. But that’s what people did right? Graduated, got married, and had kids. Phil knew Jan was independent, but when she started staying out for days on end because she, ‘needed space', he started to get suspicious.

Now three years after the divorce, Rose was practically _begging_ Phil to go on a date. Just _one_ date. At twenty-eight, Phil was still young, but he felt old. He had a lot of baggage and he just never wanted to burden anyone with such a heavy carry on.

But here he was, sitting in an almost deserted café, two glasses of water dripping condensation on the table and holding a red rose waiting for Dani. His date was supposed to arrive at six this afternoon, but the hands of the antique clock hanging across the room both pointed down, and Phil was about ready to leave. Not only was he tired of waiting, the waitresses had been giving him dirty looks for the last fifteen minutes.

As Phil stood to grab his jacket of the back of the chair, the bell above the door chimed making his head snap up. A boy with curly brown hair and dimples sat in rosy cheeks that matched his nose, holding a red rose made eye contact with Phil. He looked familiar in a way.

The boy walked over with a slight hesitation, stuffing his free hand into the pocket of his black coat.

“Phil?” The boy held out his rose.

“Umm,” Phil placed his coat back on the chair and croaked out his response, “Dani?”

“Yeah, umm, just Dan actually. Rose likes to call me Danny but usually it’s just, umm, Dan.”

“Oh, umm.” Phil felt like crawling under a rock. “Rose didn’t tell me you were…umm…"

Suddenly Dan’s expression went from nervous to almost offended. “I was what?”

“You know…a, uh, a guy.”

“Actually,” Dan straightened his back and left his nervousness in the past, “I'm non-binary. I use they/them pronouns, thank you.”

There was a thickness in Phil’s throat leaving him speechless. _I’m such a fucking twat._

“I'm sorry if I'm not what you were expecting. I’ll just leave you too it then. Have a good night, Phil.” Dan turned towards the door.

“Wait!”

“What?” Dan almost spat.

“I'm sorry, please. I-I didn’t realize…umm…forgive me for being rude. I shouldn’t have assumed since Rose never specified your gender.”

Their eyes locked for what felt like an hour before Dan smirked and said, “I'll stay. But only if you pay.”

“Deal!” Phil rushed over to the other side of the small table, pulled out the chair and motioned for Dan to sit. With another moment of hesitation, they took off their jacket and sat down.

“So, Phil, now that we are off to such a horrid beginning, tell me something about yourself.” Dan said while Phil returned to his side of the table.

“Well,” Phil started as Dan took a drink, “what do you want to know that my videos haven’t already told you?”

Dan jerked and covered their mouth before they swallowed. “That mother f…Rose was _not_ supposed to tell you I watched your videos.”

Dan's cheeks turned scarlet and their eyes met the table. It was pretty damn adorable to Phil.

“So how long have you been a fan?” Phil teased.

“You want the honest creepy answer, or do you want the nice lie?” Dan smirked.

“Lay on the creepiness.”

“Since, ugh, 2009?”

“Oh my god! Five years?”

“Yeah…" Dan's shoulder retracted in and they bit their lip.

“Ready to order?” The waiter said as they approached the table. They both did a quick scan of the menu and ordered.

“I'm flattered really.” Phil said as the waiter walked off.

For a second Dan looked up but returned their gaze to the table. “Don’t be mate. I really shouldn’t have agreed to come on this date. I just really wanted to meet you. I comment on like, every tweet. Every video.”

It should have been creepy, but Dan seemed nice and Phil wanted to try to make this date at least somewhat successful.

“What's your twitter name?”

“Oh god, I do not want to tell you that. I made it _years_ ago. It’s quite embarrassing.”

“Come on, Dan, I promise it’s fine.”

“Ugh. Danisnotonfire.”

“You’re Danisnotonfire! That’s why you looked so familiar!” Phil should have put the puzzle pieces together, but then again, he never thought he would _actually_ meet them.

Their head finally snapped up to meet Phil’s eyes. “You recognize me?”

“Of course I do! I’ve replied to you a lot over the years.” Phil became embarrassed himself. “I may have, uh, looked through your profile. Once. Or twice.”

Finally Dan’s shoulders move back and their lips turned up into a small smile. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I would have privately messaged you a long time ago but my wife-sorry, ex wife- was always weird about me getting too close to subscribers when I didn’t have so many.”

A stunned look crossed Dan’s face before they leaned forward on their elbows. “A-about what?”

“I just thought you were cool. You always had the best comments.”

“Well, I’m here now. What do you want to know that my twitter page hasn’t already told you?” Dan finally gave a big smile that made Phil’s heart skip a beat.

 

 

 


End file.
